1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support construction system and method for constructing arches and straight load support structures using a series of shaped block elements of for example two types to hold truss members together in straight or shaped arch construction. The present invention has been found to be particularly useful in arch construction, and hence, will be discussed with particular reference thereto. However, the present invention is applicable to many other types of construction systems as well, not only arch systems, and the term "arches" is used herein to include shapes of all sorts including straight sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normal construction of supporting members including arches are performed by the use of prestressed concrete or other construction material shaped on a custom basis for the form of arch desired. In order to expedite construction and lower the cost of construction of support structures, it is desirable to use modular construction techniques with standard shaped components to form a support structure.
Several types of supporting structure systems and methods have been known and used before, and typical examples thereof in the support construction art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,988, issued Apr. 14, 1931, to C. L. Ewing; U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,282, issued Dec. 20, 1955, to E. Cruciani; U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,512, issued Oct. 21, 1952, to R. C. Gross; U.S. Pat. No. 319,881, issued June 9, 1855, to W. P. Buckley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,103, issued Aug. 11, 1964, to T. H. Krueger, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,906, issued May 29, 1945, to L. Davidson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,082, issued February 10, 1970, to W. C. Adams, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,441, issued Apr. 22, 1958, to W. E. Phelps; U.S. Pat. No. 129,479, issued July 16, 1872, to J. Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,242, issued Oct. 23, 1951, to D. Burchett; U.S. Pat. No. 126,396, issued May 7, 1872, to P. H. Jackson; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,367, issued Nov. 30, 1965, to J. L. Stein.
The Cruciani and Buckley systems disclose tensioning members but without standard components.
The Kreuger, Davidson, Adams, et al, Phelps, Burchett, and Stein systems use modular components but without tensioning means integral to the modular components.
The Gross and Ewing systems use modular components with tensioning means external to the components which requires more clearance.
The Jackson and Johnson systems, although using modular components, do not use components of identical shape and channels for the structure.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 187,513, issued Feb. 20, 1877 to E. E. Coley; U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,182 issued Jan. 20, 1959 to W. S. White, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,810, issued June 27, 1922 to G. M. Bean, U.S. Pat. No. 852,202, issued Apr. 30, 1907 to H. M. Russell, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,742, issued Sept. 27, 1966 to W. B. Paul, Jr., et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,002, issued May 29, 1963 to L. E. Nicholson; U.S. Pat. No. 887,284, issued May 12, 1908 to M. J. Stoffer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,478, issued Mar. 7, 1950 to E. J. Feser; which may be considered of general or incidental interest to one or more aspects of the present invention.